Checkmate
by Chiaki-Word-Bird
Summary: Hiro, a mysterious stand user who happens to be the Kujo's neighbor. She knew Jotaro ever since they were children and saw Holly as a mother figure. When she knew that Holly was dying she decided to reveal her powers and help the stardust crusaders defeat this Dio no matter what. Will she live to tell the tale of her adventure? Or will she fall a victim of time?
1. Chapter 1: OC Profile

**OC Profile:**

 **Name:** Hisoka Hiro

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5.5

 **Looks:** Hiro's hair is light brown, short and boyish; she got light blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes. She's white skinned, almost milky white. She's also very small and petite.

 **Personality:** She's a blunt person who shows no emotion on her face. , she depends on logic and she knows more than she let out. She's the observer type but also tend to help. She is a kind hearted person even though her facial doesn't show it.

 **Family:** she's an orphan who got adopted by a distant relative.

 **Abilities-Stand:** Fate. Her abilities control Fate but for a price. Considering the fact that her ability is fate, she has seen the future already. She carried a great burden. She can see numbers above people's head determining how long they have to live. Her stand is unique as well, she have three abilities, or faces:

 _ **Clotho (spinner**_ _ **): with the ability to heal and re-create. (Closed eyed with roses mask and a gentle smile.)**_

 _ **Lachesis: (allotter**_ _ **): with the ability to create prophecies and controls the flow of time but for a high price. (One eye opens to show a clock, while the other one is closed with small red lips.)**_

 _ **Atropos: (unturnable**_ _ **): the offensive face, her ability is to cut the enemies life-thread killing them in the process. Also have the ability to remove life span to give another and vice-versa. (Red eyes with a wide Glasgow smile on its face with a few broken parts around.)**_

Unlike other stands, her stand can think on their own yet she does as Hiro commands, she also tends to do as she wish or deem necessary. Hiro can also sense other Stand users, since their life threads are usually glowing unlike the other colors of threads that are unglowing and dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

 _A Little girl was humming happily while playing chess by herself. She was in a beautiful garden in the afternoon, everything was perfect and she was in a lovely dress herself. She moved a pawn and the opponent pawn moved by itself._

 _The girl only giggled and kept humming before a woman came pushing the chessboard off the table and started to scold the little girl making the girl sit on the ground looking at the now scattered pieces with tears falling from her eyes silently, hiccupping once or twice. The woman then snatched a pocket watch from the little girl and threw it forcefully on the ground breaking it. The woman then left the child alone to cry on her own._

 _She put both her hands over her eyes as she cried. Then suddenly a gentle hand on put on her head making her look up and she saw a ghost like figure, barely transparent kneeling before her one hand on her head the other holding the white queen piece for her._

 _The figure smiling down at the little girl assuring her it'll be alright. This made her smile brightly at it._

 _That night, the beautiful garden was not as beautiful. It was covered with red. Nothing but red and the little girl stood there eyes widen in shock looking at the woman's dead body before her. Her eyes held shock and fear, even panic._

 _But when the transparent figure approached her putting a hand on her shoulder, the girl's eyes held nothing. No emotions, no pain. They were blank, and it was terrifying to see a child with eyes this blank, this old. The white queen slipped from her fingers and fell on the bloody grass._

' _People say Entering God's domain without his approval is punishable. Even if you were blinded and guided there, the punishment remains.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: Checkmate**

"Checkmate. " said a quite calm yet gentle teen girl's voice. A voice that echoed on the walls of the empty house she lives in.

Said girl sat in the living room, knees to her chest facing the chessboard that's on the table. The girl's light brown short hair was messy and wet from her shower, her light blue eyes focusing on the pieces on the board void of any emotions. She wore a buggy shirt and tight shorts considering she's at home.

She slowly looked at the clock above the living room's door and then got up, putting the chess board away before going to her room to change for school.

She left the house after putting her headphones on and her I-pad playlist.

' _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair-'_

Old songs were her favorite in the morning. She wore her school uniform perfectly, she didn't like to be noticed or being different, she liked to blend into the background.

On her way there she passed by the Kujo family compound and as usually, Jotaro Kujo was leaving his house she nodded at him and he nodded at her.

It's their usual routine to walk to school and from school. Jotaro didn't mind her company since, unlike so many girls; she was quite and only speaks when spoken to.

They walked in silent until Jojo's fans came swamping them.

"Eh?! Why is Hiro walking with Jojo this morning again?! "

"I can't stand her guts!" the girls complained, even after all these years. They've had this routine ever since they were in middle school. Not that Hiro minded she kept walking toward the stairs steps ahead of them.

' _I've got the world on a string sitting on a rainbow, got the strong around my finger-'_

"SHUT UP! You're damn annoying! "Jotaro's voice made her look over her shoulder.

"Kya! He totally said that to me! "

"No he said that to me!" the fan girls started squealing again making Jotaro sigh and walk forward again. Hiro, noticing him walking her way with an annoyed look, stopped waiting for him watching as the fans followed behind him like lost puppies.

He walked pass Hiro and she walked a step behind him when suddenly he started to fall, Hiro reacted without thinking by grabbing the back o his jacket to pull him up but he was too heavy he pulled HER with him.

'This is bad. A branch! 'Jotaro held onto the branch to save him while his hat and Hiro fell other side.

'Why am I not surprised? 'Thought Hiro dully to herself as she fell on her side by the end of the stairs. She slowly sat up shaking her head slightly to clear the blur in her head. Then, robotically, she stood up dusting her cloth.

" Jojo! "

"Are you alright?!"

"Oh, jojo! "The fan girls ran down the stairs gathering around Jotaro. But Hiro didn't even pay them half a mind as she looked around for her bag.

She went to get her bag, in which she found deep in the small tree forest by the stairs, then put her headphones on again glade that her I-pod is not broken. She then started playing the songs noticing jotaro's black hat next to her feet. She took it and walked toward the end of the stairs ground she looked around for jotaro but he already left when she wasn't looking.

Hiro opened her bag to put Jotaro's hat inside and walked to school.

'I'll give it to him when I see him in class. '

She soon found herself in class looking outside the window at the tree nearby that carried a bird's nest while listening to music.

 _' Now there seems no reason why I should carry on  
In this land that once was my land I can't find a home  
It's lonely and it's quiet and the horse soldiers are coming  
And I think it's time I strung my bow and ceased my senseless running  
For soon I'll find the yellow moon along with my loved ones  
Where the buffaloes graze in clover fields without the sound of guns  
And the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold  
And peace to this young warrior- "_

"-comes with a bullet hole.." Hiro finished the last part in a whisper her eyes showing slight sadness. She then closed them and as she did an explosion took place shattering the glass of the window.

She put her arms up to shelter herself from the glass and then when it was over she stood up looking around confused as everyone panic. She didn't care much, cleared the glass from her seat and then sat down again looking outside the now shattered window like she did before the explosion interrupted.

After a while the first class started and Jotaro was nowhere to be found. Hiro eyed his empty seat for a while before going back to the window.

'I'll pass by his house later to give him the hat then... 'She thought before losing her focus on spacing out while looking outside the window.

 _ **\- Time Skip-**_

Finally it was time to go back home, and Hiro was more than happy to leave the so called education grounds, school.

As she was about to leave, her teacher stopped her.

"Hisoka-san, Could you come here for a second?" she went to the teacher who gave her some papers and said

"Those are Jotaro's work of the day, seeing how you two always go home together I figured you live close to each other. Please give this to him. "Said the teacher with a smile making Hiro look at him emotionlessly and nodded with that bored expression on before walking out, her headphones and not on this time.

Unlike everyone's belief, Hiro enjoy her moments of silent and without music.

The way home was quite, the wind blew gently as Hiro walked her way to the Kujo compound.

Hiro looked up at the sky while walking and then closed her eyes for a few seconds.

" _Come on, Doll. How about I teach you how to play chess hm? "Said a gentle man's voice_

" _eh? honto?! "Exclaimed a excited little girl voice then the man's voice chuckled_

 _" honto. " he said gently._

Hiro opened her eyes looking forward again her eyes now blank as they were this morning.

She reached the Kujo compound and knocked to be greeted by none other than Holly.

" Ah! Hiro-chan! It's good to see you! " said Holly hugging the girl who didn't know how to react to the hug and only awkwardly patted holly's back.

"Good afternoon, Kujo-san. Is Jotaro-san home? " she asked void of any emotions with a bored expression when holly let her go and said

" yes! come in, come in! " And Hiro took off her shoes and followed Holly who was holding a first aid kit for some reason,

" Have you been eating well, Hiro? How is school? Hopefully everything is well. "Holly kept talking as hiro gave her a one word or short answers, sometimes even a nod. One would think Holly is used to this treatment because of her son.

The truth is, Hiro doesn't mind. She enjoys hearing Holly speak on and on, it calms her down somewhat.

"Ah! Jotaro, Hiro-chan is here to see you. " said Holly as soon as they reached the room. Hiro bowed politely to everyone else.

" Excuse me interrupting your evening. " she then faced Jotaro , opened her bag and gave him his hat along with his school work. Before bowing again and said

"Excuse me, I'll take my leave now."

" Where are you going hiro-chan? stay for dinner neh? Papa, This is Hisoka Hiro, our neighbor and Jotaro's childhood friend. "She introduced making Hiro look at the man void of any interest.

" ah, Kakoyin-kun! you should stay the night here. you need to rest. " said Holly driving everyone's attention to her.

Kakoyin on the other hand had his eyes on Hiro as soon as she came in, but Hiro didn't notice.

"Papa, can you get the futon? " said Holly

"Why do I have to do it? i don't even like the idea of sleeping on the ground! " he said acting like a child then crossed his arms over his chest and said

"Holly! Replace the futon in my room with a real bed! "

"Papa, you're in Japan so please just use the Japanese way to sleep. " said Holly slapping the ground twice to get the idea across.

During this conversation, Hiro looked at Jotaro before nodding that she is leaving, he nodded back and she left to the quite of her house not noticing kakoyin who was eyeing her as she left.

She walked into her house, took a shower, changed to house cloths which are shorts and a buggy shirt to her and started to make herself some dinner.

The only sound that can be heard is the clock ticking, and Hiro never once tried to play music while in the house. It's as if she is punishing herself everyday by reminding herself how lonely the house is, and how quite her life can be.

Some days she fears that her own clock would stop working and she'll finally lose her mind to the utter silence of the house.

As soon as she was done with dinner and homework she sat in her living room listening to the clock before she took out the chess board after clearing the table for it. she set it up and sat there making the first move and waited. She looked at the clock.

It was 9:30pm

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick-

The clock stopped ticking and when hiro blinked, she was no longer in her living room.

She was in this wall-less place, the ground was made of water but all it did was ripple and not bring anything down, but you can see many things floating under. The place was dark, the waters were clear yet they were somewhat black and when they move, red.

Around her were so many things scattered around, mirrors, masks, and mannequins in ballerina posses. There were stairs everywhere, on the ceiling, on the ground, under the water.

Right across of her, with the chess board between them, there sat a feminine figure.

The figure wore a silver masquerade dress that fit her body perfectly along with a full masquerade mask with one eye open showing a clock, the other was closed and there was a red slightly smiling lip on the mask. She wore long black gloves that reached above her elbow with silver beautiful design on it. The lady's hair was flouting as if it was in water and it was long and silver just like her dress.

"It's your turn, Lachesis. "Said Hiro as the lady made her move and they played for what seem hours. Their movements didn't make a single sound; the only sound that could be heard was a distant humming of a lullaby and a music box.

"Checkmate." Said Hiro yet disappointed because it wasn't her win, she merely said checkmate knowing that her companion doesn't speak much. Hiro lost again.

Just then Lachesis took the white queen from Hiro's side and said with a gentle silky voice that seems to echo around.

"Your white queen will soon fall." Hiro was surprised, usually lachesis doesn't speak much.

Hiro wanted to ask what did she mean but as she blinked she was back in her living room. She looked at the clock and it was still 9:30pm.

She looked back at the chessboard thoughtfully while picking up the white queen piece.

"White queen..." she then put away the chess board, cleaned the dishes and went to sleep.

 _ **\- Next morning -**_

Hiro woke up to someone knocking on her door. She missed school apparently.

Hiro sighed before getting up, freshen up and changed into comfy cloths for an outing, jeans, black t-shirt converse shoes and walked toward the door to see the Egyptian man from yesterday.

" Hisoka-san, sorry to wake you up. But Holly-san is sick, and we need your help. "He said simply, as soon as he mentioned Holly being sick, Hiro eyes' widen and she ran as fast as she can to the Kujo compound leaving Avdol behind. All she can think of is what Lachesis told her yesterday.

' _ **Your white queen will soon fall. '**_

Hiro barged in and ran as fast as she can to the common room, she opened the door fast and strong alarming everyone.

She was panting with a look of panic on her face when she saw Holly in a futon, seemingly sick her eyes widen even more. She saw her numbers yesterday.

It was impossible for a person to have their numbers lower this fast unless they're-

"Dying... "She whispered to herself as her shoulders fell as a look of defeat befalls her.

" Hiro-chan, just in time.. if it's alright, can you change holly's cloth? " asked joseph forcing himself to smile. This made Hiro go back to her emotionless facial and nod. Jotaro and Joseph both left the room and closed the door.

Hiro then helped Holly into new cloth and helped refresh her before tucking her back in.

" brings back a lot of memories, it used to be me who did this to you. " said Holly suddenly with a weak chuckle making Hiro nod at her while still gently guiding holly's bangs off of her head.

" Hiro-chan.. you should smile neh? I'll be okay. " said Holly making Hiro look at her for a few seconds before her eyes soften. This lady means a lot to her ever since she was alone in that house with no one to care about her but Holly. She was even the emergency contact for her.

Hiro hated to admit it, but Holly was like a mother to her in every sense.

A mother she refuses to lose.

" _ **You are meant to bring death to everyone around you. You have me, fate, on your side. And Death is everyone's Fate."**_

Those words echoed in Hiro's head making her grip to her skirt tighten and her eyes harden, she then closed her eyes and opened them to show a storm of sadness within that her face refuses to show.

" Why do you look so afraid? " asked Holly smiling at the quite teen who slowly crept her hand and held onto holly's hand like a lifeline, her hand shaking out of fear that her face failed to show.

"Don't worry, it's just a cold. Hiro-chan always look so serious, you should smile. "Holly said smiling at the teen as the door opened to show Avdol, Joseph and jotaro. But Hiro only held onto holly's hand tightly with shaking hand making Holly chuckle then close her eyes to sleep.

"Thank you, for helping my Holly change- " but Joseph was cut off by Hiro who said

"Why.. why is Kujo-san dying? " her voice also betrayed her when it started shaking. This shocked everyone but then Joseph said

"You must be the one Speedwagon told me about. Hisoka Hiro. "he said seriously making her look at him emotionlessly.

"The Stand user of Fate!" he said in his usual dramatic way making jotaro's eyes widen.

"The invincible stand user... is just a teen?" muttered Joseph afterward.

"Why is Holly-san dying?" she asked again this time Jotaro answered her

"Her stand is killing her. "he stated his eyes on Hiro's as her eyes were on his. An unsaid message was passed that Jotaro is asking for her help.

She then looked back at holly and as she turned her stand took its form behind her making everyone alarmed by the intimidating looking Stand. Atropos stood behind her with her long black Victorian styled dress, along with the scary smiling mask, her black-reddish hair floating as if it's in water and her black sword in hand, drenched with blood already. Hiro tightened the hold on Holly's hand and closed her eyes knowing what's coming. Her stand stabbed her with its sword from behind making Hiro open her eyes wide and gasps out of the pain.

"Oh SHIT!" Joseph said in shock but then they saw what's happening next shocked them. there was no blood only a wound as the stand too it's sword out , but looking down at the hand of hiro holding holly's it was glowing and sending the glow spreading all around holly, making the growing vines on her back shrink. The stand then vanished as hiro's wound healed itself, but her eyes are more lifeless than when they were before.

"What did you do?" asked Jotaro narrowing his eyes at Hiro.

"She was going to die during the next 7 days... i gave her 50 days out of my life span. I would give her more but I can't." said Hiro emotionlessly one hand on her chest where the blade was. She then slowly stood up emotionlessly walked toward the door almost like the dead.

" oi. " said Jotaro making Hiro say as she walked

" Don't worry it'll pass. Technically I experienced 50 deaths for 50 days. Being 'dead' is an after effect. " said Hiro before bowing politely to leave as she turned she came face to chest with Kakyoin who steadied her by the arms. She simply blinked twice before looking up at him then nodded and tried to walk away but he held her still.

"Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding. " he said worriedly making her wipe a hand over her nose and look down to see blood.

"oh." she then slowly pulled herself away from kakyoin but she was weak he held her.

'she's so small.. ' he thought as he supported her to stand and just then Avdol walked pass them into the room and started talking about a fly. Kakyoin who slowly leaned Hiro to the door her back to it and looking at the yard, yet not too far not to hear anything at all.

"Egypt?" said Joseph.

"And they narrowed it down to the Aswan area. Dio is there." said avdol.

" so it was Egypt. " said kakyoin still supporting the now half passed out half awake Hiro.

" Kakyoin? " said Jotaro.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Joseph.

"The flesh bud was planted in my brain three months ago. When my family and I were in Egypt visiting the Nile I met Dio. " said Kakyoin.

"You were in Egypt too? .. For some reason Dio is not leaving Egypt. " said avdol looking down at the map before him on the table.

"When are you going? I'll go with you. "said kakyoin determinly.

"Go with us? Why would you? " asked Jotaro.

" Because it's his fate to go with you, no matter what the reasons. " said Hiro from her spot half awake half not and mostly acting a slightly drunk.

" Hiro? " Kakyoin looked outside as Hiro stood up slowly and said

"I'll be going too. " she then looked at Holly.

" I owe Holly-san as much. " Joseph and avdol even Jotaro nodded at her words.

" Thanks to Hiro-chan's sacrifice , we have 50 days to plan things out. " said avdol.

" very well then, we pack and rest and we'll leave tomorrow morning at 6, be sure to be here. " said Joseph and at his words everyone scattered each to his place.

Hiro went home, packed and when she did she came back to the Kuji household.

" You're back already. " said Jotaro looking down at the small girl who said

"I packed already, I'm sure you'll need to change Holly-san's cloth at least twice tonight considering her temperature. "she stated making Jotaro nod and guide her to Holly's room where Joseph was. Avdol on the other hand was in the library reading some more into the roads to Egypt and maps.

" Hiro-chan? You're finally having a sleep over with me.. "said Holly tiredly noticing the extra Futon next to hers while Hiro sat by her side replacing the rug with a soaked one every time it heat up from Holly's temperature.

"yeah. " said Hiro with a slight smile making Holly chuckle

" you finally smiled.. " at that Hiro stood up , went to her bag and brought out a book before sitting down making holly put her head on her lap and started to gently read while holly was slightly surprised at the start she slowly calmed down and started relax as Hiro's sweet calm voice lulled her to sleep.

" "Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'  
'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.  
'I don't much care where -' said Alice.  
'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.  
'- so long as I get SOMEWHERE,' Alice added as an explanation.  
'Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'if you only walk long enough." " and as Hiro read Alice in wonderland , Holly slept. She gently put holly's head back on the pillow before starting to change the rugs on her forehead. When she was sure that Holly was fine, she slowly started to set her chessboard on the ground, looked at her watch.

10:30pm

Tick Tock Tick Tock-

And time stopped again leading her to her dimension, her Limbo as she calls it. This time instead of Lachesis she was face to face with Atopos in her black dress, somehow she looked as if she matches this dark world in every way possible. Even the slight red in her hair.

"You were foolish today, Hiro. " said the sweet somewhat mocking voice of Atropos as she they played chess moving pieces. Hiro didn't answer at all.

" They say that it's a bless and a curse to actually feel things deeply. 8 years from now, I think we had an agreement that emotions will only get in the way. " Atropos wasn't interested in playing anymore she pushed the chess board off the table and gently put a hand on Hiro's cheek.

" For your own good, my Hiro. You are meant to bring death to everyone around you. You have me, fate, on your side. And Death is everyone's Fate. " at those words Hiro looked at Atropos emotionlessly before she stood up. and with a blink she was back in holly's room and it was still 10:30 pm.

She then climbed into her Futon and slept.

 _Hiro opened her eyes to find herself in a garden, beautiful and it was sunny._

 _" Hiro-chan, i'm home! " said a gentle male voice making her turn around to see a man she haven't seen in many years, the man she missed most._

 _Her adoptive father, Hisoka Kazu._

 _The man stood there with a smile, he was tall and muscled yet had a gentle bearing into his face. his eyes were light green, his hair was red and slicked back._

 _She was just about to reach a hand forward until someone passed right through her and ran toward Kazu._

" _Papa! " the little her said while hugging her dad. Now she understood. she was stuck in her memories._

 _" my little angel.. I got you a gift. " he said sitting down and bringing little Hiro on his lap._

" _What is it papa? " she looked up at him, the real Hiro kneeled in front of them and begged._

" Please.. Don't... "

" _Remember that pocket watch you kept eyeing for a while? I got it with something even better. " he said giving the pocket watch to Hiro making the real hiro close her eyes and bow her head._

 _" wha! So pretty! Thank you papa! "little hiro hugged her dad happily then her dad told her._

" _Open it, darling. " and when she did a beautiful melody played for everyone to hear. It was a music box melody she knew too well._

 _Hiro closed her eyes feeling as if she fell and was drowning. She opened her eyes and she was in darkness, drowning in darkness as the melody kept playing around her._

" _Hello there little girl! Let's be friends. " sing songed a voice she knew too well. her stand wearing the mask of Atropos._

 _They were back again in the same garden, Hiro playing with her new friend Lachesis. That's when her adoptive mother came._

" _How dare you ask gifts from my husband?! "The woman pushed the chessboard off the table with the pieces scattering around._

" _You ungrateful little brat! How dare you steal my husband from me?! " the woman noticed the pocket watch snatched it and threw it on the ground breaking it. Then she left._

 _Little hiro started crying while the real Hiro was hugging her knees and covering her ears._

"No.. Stop. Please stop.. "

" _yeah, if only things were fair. Wouldn't that be nice, Hiro?" said Atropos with that wide smile and Hiro nodded_

" _It's not fair! " Lacheses then fixed the pocket watch and gave it to Hiro. Hiro was so happy she opened it and let the melody play._

 _And when the Melody was done playing she looked at the ground and saw blood and when she looked at the source she saw both her adoptive parents' dead on the ground, Atropos with her blade out and drenched with blood._

" _Why? " little Hiro asked fearfully._

 _" why? that's simple little Hiro. " said Atropos putting a gentle hand on Hiro's cheek and said_

" _You are meant to bring death to everyone around you. You have me, fate, on your side. And Death is everyone's Fate." At her words Hiro dropped the pocket watch in the bloody grass and so did the white queen piece from her other hand._

Hiro opened her eyes and the sun was rising. She got up, gathered her futon, went to wash, change and put her bags ready to go. She then walked toward the yard and sat there looking at the pond nearby thoughtfully.

"You're up early. "Said Joseph as he sat next to her.

"ah. " she replied simply.

" I appreciate what you are doing for my daughter, Hiro-chan. Thank you. " he said genuinely making her look at him then nodded simply looking at the pond.

" Why are you on the top list on the Speed wagon bounty, i can't understand. "

"I guess since I'll be traveling with you its best you know. I wasn't born with my stand, as you know. The stand appears when you need it most. I was 7 when I was adopted by my distant relative, Hisoka Kazu, he was a gentle man, kind and everything a father would be. his wife on the other hand didn't like me much, but I didn't care at all, I was happy. I was just 9 when I had my Stand; she talked to me and became my friend. And one day during my adoptive mother storms against me, Atropos takes action claiming that killing both her and her husband was the fair thing to do.. I was just a child back then, and you can say I went... Bonkers. " she then looked at the sky emotionlessly.

"Fate is a powerful thing to control, and I was mad at the world. I'd ruin everything; kill even just to feel sane. Little did I know, I was becoming more insane. All I wanted was a normal childhood... but my own stand had to ruin it for me. My own enemy lives within me and I have to live with that. Then I Met Holly... she had the same eyes as Kazu and I stopped my mad actions. I stopped all that craziness, to Atropos's dislike. And I became the person I am today, thanks to Holly. Thought I'm still on the edge of sanity. "she stated looking at where Holly was asleep.

"When I told her that she said ' it's okay to be crazy, the best people are.' then I met Jotaro and we got along just fine. I finally had something I want to protect but still... Fate... "Hiro put both hands on her face and sighed her elbows on her knees.

" Fate always find a way to ruin it.. And I can't do much about it. I can't stop fate; I can't turn it as I please without a great price. "she then felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Joseph.

"This is a great burden to be put on a child's shoulders, Hiro. But so far you are doing great. No one is perfect, and you can't save everyone. That's how life is. But for now..." he looked back at Holly and said seriously

"Let's focus on saving my daughter. "This made Hiro nod and stand up seeing that it's almost 6. She got her bag and walked toward the gate with Joseph to see jotaro and avdol already there and as soon as she reached them Kakyoin came as well.

And that's when their adventure started. They were heading to find this Dio and save Holly. All 5, to Egypt.


End file.
